Young, Dumb, and Fun
by xXLaurenTaiXx
Summary: The Original Musketeers. The four best friends; Katniss, Clove, Cato, and Peeta play truth or dare. Mind you, they are only ten. Cato loves the deep truths and hilarious dares. Katniss loves to meddle in little Clove's love life. Clove just wants revenge for the dare she had to do. Peeta just wants to get out of that mess, or does he? CatoxClove/KatnissxPeeta
1. Young, Dumb, and Fun

**Disclaimer: Hi! (I just realized the ! looks like an upside-down lowercase i...) Anyway, since all my writing is basically different alternate endings and that shuhff...(Like stuff, but like you have trouble speaking and are on drugs) I decided on something different! (Muhahahahahahahahahah! [When I clicked on that, it came up as a spell check of Brouhaha, like in Nemo; 'Brouhaha Brouhaha' then 'MY BUBBLES!'] Please don't hit me! *Waves little white flag*) So, I'll get to it! (Yeah...Bye for now!)**

* * *

"Clovey! _Clovey!" _I call in a sing-song voice, giggling, "Cato's here to _see you!"_

I smile really big as she storms out towards me, ready to throttle me dead. I open the door for Cato to come in and watch as she gets all worked up. I love putting on my school giggly girl for the sake of annoying my best friend/cousin, we are only ten it's what we do. So, giggling is _so _annoying to her; seeing as she _loves_ to be in a bad mood.

"How many times do I have to tell you _not to call me Clovey!" _She growls at me, I give her my mock scaredy-cat face before smirking at her and point at where Cato is. I watch as a blush dusts her cheeks, it is so weird to see her blushing over our best friend. Then she looks back at me with a murderous glint in her eye.

"Peeta! She's trying to kill me again!" I whine to my other best friend, well all four of us are best friends. He comes out with Cato, slinging an arm casually around my shoulder. His arm makes a tingling sense on my bare arm, I better not like him. Boys are _weird,_ well not Peeta and Cato; they're my _friends. _So they aren't _really _boys, plus crushes are weird. I know Clovey has one on Cato, and she is always blushing. I _so do not _blush around Peeta. My face heats up when he's around, but that has nothing to do with it. Right? And I know all the girls likes this guy in our school, his name is Gale. He's two years older then us, so he must be weird. All the older girls drool over him, I mean I almost slipped in a puddle in the hall after I saw Gale pass them. Guys are weird, they make older girls do weird things.

"Hey, guys," Cato captures our attention, "Let's play truth or dare!"

I look at Clovey and smirk, I know the dare _I'm _going to give her. She pouts at me, obviously knowing what I am going to do.

We all sat in a circle, more like a square, and Cato took out a bottle. I look at the bottle suspicious, I had heard bad things about that bottle. For one our teacher, Mr. Haymitch, is always 'drunk' whatever that means and a lot of girls cry over playing Spin the Bottle. Something about losing their first kiss to some guy they didn't like. A lot of stuff is weird, mamma says it gets better. I don't believe that for a second.

"So, I guess I'll spin first." Cato grins, his icy baby blue eyes shining with anticipation. He spun the bottle hard, landing on...We all held our breath in anxiety. Cato does deep truths and hilarious dares, as long as you aren't the person being dared.

"Peeta, truth or dare?" Cato smirked, knowing Peeta will probably have an anxiety attack if he keeps smirking at him like that.

"T-truth." Peeta stuttered, cautiously moving his blond bangs from his sky blue eyes. Cato's face fell, before he pondered a moment. He finally grinned from ear to ear, scaring all of us. This was not going to go well for Peeta. Cato leaned forward, hands on either side of Peeta's crisscrossed legs.

"Peeta, admit you love Katniss and you always have since you first met her." Cato stunned all of us, by leaning back and looking bored. I turn, hesitantly towards Peeta.

"K-Katniss, I l-love you and I al-ways have ever since I first m-met you." Peeta's face began to blush scarlet as he hid behind his knees, peeking at me every few seconds.

"G-good one, C-Cato." Clovey whispers, softly avoiding his confused expression.

I got shift to sling an arm around Peeta, "You guys are weird, but I guess the easy way to say this is; love is weird. So, I love you too Peeta. Now stop hiding behind your knees."

Peeta unfolded himself. Grey eyes met blue, and I feel my face heat up. Peeta's face was still red, I could feel a laugh bubbling in my throat. So, I start laughing. Long and loud, earning quirked eyebrows and confused looks from all of them.

"We're only ten, and admitting love." I giggle, getting a chuckle from all of them. Even if it was short, I lean closer to Peeta. Putting my head on his shoulder. He starts to play with my loosely braided hair, I like it. His soft touches feel so good against my head.

* * *

The bottle lands on Peeta, and each of us blush. A chant of 'do it's was shouted at us as we lean forward. Peeta's hand finds itself in my hair, our lips gently press together. I start to lose myself in his touches, and his lips against mine. Deep in my mind, I recall when we were ten. Admitting our love for each other, but we had ignored it. Found ourselves with other people, but always somehow ending up back at that. Clove, Cato, Peeta, and I. The Original Musketeers, somehow through all the years we never separated very far from each other. That was good, and so was this. I could feel the sparks fly as our lips move in sync, it feels _right_ like how it _should _have been all along.

Wolf whistles sound along with 'oohs' and 'ahhs' but I could care less. This was right, and I can't believe how blind I had been all these years. Now at least I know that I could spend forever with Peeta, with _my_ Peeta.

"Guys, you can stop now. We have all the pictures we need, now go get a room." Some guy tries to be funny, but I heard the 'ouch's that were inflicted upon him by Clove and Cato.

I laugh into our kiss, feeling Peeta smile as well, we pull away taking deep breaths. Peeta slings an arm around my shoulder, and I place my head on his shoulder. Just like we were ten again, and I admit it now.

"Katniss, I have always loved you ever since I first met you." Peeta whispers into my ear.

"Love is weird. I love you too Peeta, now stop hiding behind my hair." I lean up to whisper in his ear, kissing his cheek. I place my arm around his torso, and pull myself closer to him.

* * *

My small ten year old fingers grasp the bottle, Peeta didn't want to unhinge himself from my side so I spun it instead. I was praying like a mad man that I would get Clovey. My dare was for her, and her _only! _Cato would work too, but it would be much better if it was Clovey.

"Yes!" I cry as the bottle lands on Clovey. I fist pump my clenched fist, without moving too much away from Peeta.

"Kat..." Clovey warns, but I smirk at her. I knew I was going to get killed for this later, but it didn't matter now.

I get to play match maker for a moment.

"Truth or dare, Clovey?" I grin, making Clovey pout slightly.

"Dare, of course. What do you take me for, Everdeen?" She laughs at me, which makes me stick my tongue out at her.

"Clovey, I dare you to..." I stop for dramatic effect before giving her a bored expression.

"Dare me to do what?" Clovey snarls, bitter I hadn't given her her dare yet.

"Yeah, what?" Cato perks up, listening. I know he and Clovey like each other but they too big of a pride to do anything about it.

"Kiss Cato," I laugh, "I know you two like each other. So, here's your chance to show it."

They both blush, and Clovey leans in sweeping Cato's hair out of his eyes leaning in whilst Cato slides his hand into her hair...

* * *

My mouth clashes against Cato's, hot and passionately. Cato pulls me closer to his now hulking figure. His hands roughly grabbing at my waist in desperation.

"Ah ah," I chide, "Not so fast, Cato."

He groans, before I slip my tongue into his mouth. Not for the first time fireworks erupt from touch of our mouths or bare skin.

"You are no fun, Clovey." He whispers huskily, not releasing me from his grip.

He releases his mouth from mine, breathing heavy. Before attacking my throat, that must be the third hickey this week. He finds my sweet spot and flicks his tongue over it. Making me heave out small moans of pleasure from the touch. Everywhere he touched me left me burning sensation and pleasure, and it wasn't the first time either.

* * *

"Might as well play Seven Minutes in Heaven, they haven't stopped yet." I whisper into Peeta's ear.

"Maybe, but let them continue. They're finally getting out their feelings." Peeta whispers back.

"Guys," I whine, "Are you done yet?"

"No!" They both turn to us with bright red faces.

"I-I mean yes. That was the w-worst kiss ever!" Clovey's face wasn't red from out of breath anymore.

"Y-yeah, hated it." Cato mumbled, shifting away from Clovey.

"I'm _so _going to get you for that, Kat." Clovey growls, spinning the bottle.

We all watch as it lands on...


	2. Amuse, Bemuse, or Embarass

**Disclaimer; Welcome, welcome my darlings! I have decided to continue this, enjoy!**

* * *

Cato. It lands on Cato. With a laugh, I take in Clovey's flabbergast-bewilderment expression. Two things are running through my mind; One, She wanted it to land on me, too bad! And two, Will she do it again? I wiggle my eyebrows at Clovey, making her expression go from confusion to rage.

"Kat, you rigged it, didn't you!" Clovey clenches her small hands, and I take in the wild-blind rage look in her eyes.

"P-Peeta, h-hide m-m-me?" I feign a horror-innocent look, mocking a stutter, before I smirk at her. "Who, me? I would _never!"_

"Please, you are such a-" She begins, and I feel Peeta slightly trembling at my side.

"Come _on! _Just give me a truth or dare, Clovey." I send Cato a grateful look, but he merely shrugs.

"Alright," Clovey sends me one more fiery look before turning back to Cato, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, not like you don't already know everything about me. Hm, Clovey?" Cato replies smirking, making me stifle a laugh. Good ol' Cato making the most confident second-guess themselves.

"I dare you to...I-I don't know." She turns towards me and Peeta, giving me a pang of guilt. Sure, Clove was one of the _most _confident people I know, but she was shy and awkward. Always choosing to hide behind a mask of sarcasm and foul moods.

"Dare him to shove ice down his pants, just like last time." I laugh, remembering what had happened. Somehow it was always Clovey's go to dare.

* * *

"Is this enough ice, Clove?" Cato holds out a fair amount of ice, trying not to grimace at how cold it was. As he looks down at the ice, he pales. I slip around him, hovering my mouth next to his ear.

"Just enough," I whisper softly into his ear, "But I have a better idea."

Grabbing his hand, I drag him out into the cold of December. Without a coat we would freeze, but that was where my idea came into play. Just six years ago I had dared him to do something similar, but it was nothing like what I had in mind. I made sure his other hand held the ice, and took in what he was wearing. A sleeveless white t-shirt, jeans, and brown work boots that he wore almost every day of the year.

"Clove, can I drop the ice yet?" He grumbles, obviously not wanting to admit that he was frozen. I stop suddenly, and he has to grab my waist to steady himself. I feel the ice drop from his hand as he holds me, and I whip around. Off balance, for only the fifth time in his life, he falls back into the snow. I smirk as he looks up at me, tilting his head in confusion. I crouch down, taking his chin in my hand.

"Have fun freezing?" I laugh, my smirk not yet leaving my face. Waiting for the reaction I wanted. Just this time, I wouldn't run away when he made for the mad grab.

"Yeah, why don't you-" He grabs me, as expected and let it happen, throwing me into the snow with him. Cato's ice blue eyes pierce mine as he pins me down, hands on either side of my head, "Join me."

"Now that," I smirk, "Was just uncalled for."

"I don't hear you complaining, _Clovey."_ His face is suddenly close to mine, it wasn't his _face _that bothered me, it was his _lips. _Teasing me, like always ever since we were kids. That smirk, drawing me closer and closer to insanity.

"Stop teasing me." I growl, impatient as always. Though I would never admit it, Cato was probably the best thing that has happened to me. Besides the fact that I had Katniss, though she was such a tease at times, she would always have my back. He had always been that one guy the girls want, one they wouldn't hesitate to shove me out of the way to get to him. As sad as it may have sounded, I was insecure about it. Sometimes, I would wonder just why Cato picked me.

_Promise ring and all, what did I have that the other girls didn't?_

"Spunk." Cato says suddenly, confusing me. "You have spunk, and my heart. Always have, no one else could be the way you are."

I open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine. Unlike the other hot, sloppy kisses we share in desperation, this one was full of gentleness and dare I say, love. Suddenly I realize, I had said that out loud, but I was glad I had gotten that off my chest.

* * *

Peeta and I watch as Clovey locks the door. Leaving a raging Cato outside of the window, giving Clovey the death stare. To which she returns with a huge innocent smile. _My _smile, she took that from _me! _Suddenly, I too was glaring at her.

"Did I _give _you _permission _to use _that _smile?" I growl in a low menacing voice, and she turned towards me.

"Did I _need your permission?"_ She growls, before going back to smiling at Cato. He glared daggers at us, and just to get him to boiling point, I grabbed a blanket from behind me, wrapping Peeta and I in the warm blanket. Pretending to be cold, which wasn't hard. The draft from the door had me chilling to the bone.

"M-maybe we should go g-get him?" Peeta suggests, getting up and walking to open the door. I got up and stopped him, only one person could open the door.

"Clovey has to open it." I whisper, knowing fully what would happen if either of us were to. Throttled dead, joy.

"Clove, could you let Cato back in?" Peeta mumbles, not quite looking at her.

"No. He deserves it." Clovey grumbles.

"No, no he doesn't. He only embarrassed me, just let him in before he freezes." Peeta looks up, giving Clove a pointed look. Pointing to the door, Clovey huffs and goes to open the door. Dragging her feet as she goes.

"Don't let your _boyfriend _freeze!" I chime, grinning. As had already opened the door, as she turned to yell at me, Cato had already spun her towards him. In bemusement, Cato pressed his lips to hers. I laugh, someone had been thinking while he froze.

Before I knew what happened, Peeta had done the same. I found myself leaning into him, loving it.

* * *

Movie Monday, Peeta and I sat huddled next to the fireplace and television. Watching whatever was on, apparently it was some romance movie, but I wasn't watching.

"Hey, Kat, I want to try something?" Peeta whispers into my ear. His arm wrapped lazily around my shoulder.

"Yeah, what?" I give him a side glance.

"Stand up for a second?" He doesn't wait for my reply as he pulls me up, holding me close to him.

"Alright now, what are we trying?" I question, trying to get the feeling back into one of my legs. Pins and needles were stabbing at my foot.

He gave me a quick kiss before spinning me around him, I got a bit dizzy when I realized that he had dipped me. My hair was mere centimeters from the ground, and I glance up at him as he stares down at me. He pulls me up, but I instantly want to melt as he pushes his lips onto mine. I tightly hold onto him, afraid of stumbling. My arms around his neck, and my hands in his hair. I let myself let go in his embrace.

* * *

"N-no more t-truth o-o-or d-d-dare, t-t-today." Cato stutters, his teeth chattering.

"No more, today." We all agree in unison.

We sit side by side, a fire blossoming in front of us. A thick blanket wraps around us as we all handle huge mugs of hot chocolate. Arms slung around us, as we all try to warm up a bit. Especially Cato, he was outside for a good five to fifteen minutes without a coat before we finally let him in. In silence, we calm down. Chugging down the sunny warmth of chocolate.

When we finally finish our drinks, we drop like flies into a tangled mess of arms and legs. Tomorrow, we would play again.


End file.
